Applicants incorporate herein by reference any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents cited or referred to in this application or cited or referred to in the U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications incorporated herein by reference.
Numerous utility bars or prying tools have been known, these exhibiting different configurations and sizes. Most of the bars operate as a lever. A first class lever is one wherein the load to be overcome is at or near one end of a rod, and a force is applied at or near the other end of the rod, and a pivot point (fulcrum) is somewhere along the rod in between the applied force and load. Thus, the user seeks to obtain a mechanical advantage by placing one end of the rod adjacent to the object to be moved, and providing a pivot point about which a longer moment arm is provided so that substantial forces can be applied to the object to be pried open or moved. Examples of utility bars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,429 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,553.
This invention, with its several desirable features, is summarized in the CLAIMS that follow. After reading the following section entitled xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of this invention provide its benefits, which include, but are not limited to providing a utility bar with a bowed shank that an offers improved mechanical advantage and affords the user a free end spaced from a surface of an object being levered.
The utility bar of this invention comprises a lever piece and a bowed shank integrally formed from a single piece of metal. The lever piece and a bowed shank form a substantially L-shaped prying hook, The bowed shank has a curved, longitudinally extending center line, with a first end and a second end between which the curved centerline extends. The lever piece and centerline of the shank form an angle of 90xc2x0 or less.
The lever piece faces inward from the first end, and has a substantially flat and straight exterior surface. The lever piece and a bowed shank are joined together by a junction having a curved outer surface that merges with the exterior surface of the lever piece. The junction is substantially V-shaped with two legs of the junction forming an angle of 90xc2x0 or greater. An interfaces between the junction and the lever piece define a start position of a traveling pivot point lying inward of the centerline. The greater the distance this start position is from the centerline, the greater the mechanical advantage provided. The bar may also include a chisel piece at the second end of the bowed shank. The chisel piece may face either outward or inwards.